


Melted

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supply run reminds them what will be missing from any future Girl's Nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted

Michonne had found the place during one of her runs that had her looking for the Governor. Just another supermarket, but one that had fences around the parking lot, FEMA trailers and a gate. It had obviously been used as a triage location and refuge center before it fell to walkers. Someone had probably turned inside the fence, brought in with a bite perhaps. Whatever had happened the fences kept the herds from getting too close, and the few walkers inside didn’t seem like a hardship to deal with.

She told Carol about it when she got back to the prison, and Carol took the information to the Council. They decided that it was worth the risk to check it for any useful supplies. So now she was back with Carol, Glenn and Daryl, clearing the lot and looking into the trailers. It was hot work; the humid heat of the day making them all tired. They took a break after clearing the parking area and tents, drinking bottled water so they won’t dehydrate as they sweat.

The store looks to be most intact, though it is clear that there were some panicky people searching it at some point. There is a lot of rotted produce, and meat that has spoiled, to make the entire store smell horrid, but there is also a lot of canned and dried goods left to be picked up. Carol and Michonne start from one side of the store as Glenn and Daryl check the warehouse for any hidden walkers.

“Now that is a damn shame.” They’ve ended up in the frozen section, where everything has melted, rotted, and turned into a disgusting goo on the floor after leaking out from the cold units. The floor is covered in wasted ice cream products. “I can’t even remember the last time I had some Ben & Jerry’s, and I guess I never will again.”

Carol smiles at the comment, “We’ll just have to learn how to make it ourselves, if we can figure out how to make ice again.”

“We definitely need to relearn that, and so many other things. How can we have a ladies night without ice cream?” Michonne smirks, finally leaving the aisle to search the next, which is filled with junk food and packs of soda. “It looks like we have plenty of the other things though.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm kinda 'meh' about this so it might be re-written in the near future.


End file.
